


Dude, your boyfriend is sulking

by silklegend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And then this happened, I am obsessed with Raphael/Simon, It's super tropey, Out of Character, and I saw a thing on tumblr about how awesome a friendship would be between Alec and Raphael, but I am a new author so be gentle, like seriously, this whole premise is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silklegend/pseuds/silklegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mostly text based conversation between Alec and Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, your boyfriend is sulking

**Author's Note:**

> /texts from Raphael/
> 
> \texts from Alec\
> 
> I mostly wrote this from the thought that Raphael was bored and thinks Alec is the least awful option to get info on Simon from.

/Dude, your boyfriend is sulking/

 

Alec stares at the message on his phone for several minutes in bewilderment. He looks around the room as if the furniture could help him out here.

 

\I don't have a boyfriend. Who is this?\

 

/Yeesh I hope you're not always this grumpy. Also seriously??? You're not dating Magnus? My mind is blown right now, I don't think anyone has turned him down in like, EVER./

 

/Also it's Raphael/

 

Alec actually tilts his head and squints at the screen in confusion. He doesn't think anything this weird has happened to him in his entire life and he hunts demons okay, weird is his day to day.

 

\Raphael... The vampire? How did you get my number?\

 

\Also, you have a phone? Vampires have phones?\

 

/Yes the vampire, I didn't think you knew enough people to know more than one Raphael/

 

/Nooo why would we have phones, it's not like it's the 21st century or anything, I'm actually texting you via telepathy from my coffin/

 

\Why are you with Magnus?\

 

/He was helping me put up wards to stop Camille from getting back into the hotel, he does know her best, after all/

 

\What does that mean?\

 

/Oh nothing my young padawan, it's not really my place to say/

 

\I'm not your anything, why are you texting me?\

 

/You haven't seen Star Wars!? What is WRONG with you/

 

Alec is admittedly rather thrown by the topic change, so it takes him a few minutes to form a reply. Too long for Raphael apparently, as his phone starts ringing in his hand.

 

"What?" He answers abruptly.

 

"Okay man, this is a situation that can be rectified, what are you doing tomorrow?"

 

"What am I... Raphael? Are you asking me out on a date?"

 

"I'm going to have to go with a hard no on that one; tall, dark, and grumpy is not my type. But, seeing as you CLEARLY need my help in so many ways, I am inviting you to a movie night at my place, tomorrow night"

 

"Like I'm willingly walking into a vampire nest."

 

"So distrusting, but no, it'll be at my personal house, and you can bring whatever weapons make you feel safer."

 

"How gracious of you. You are aware that we are in the middle of a war right now?"

 

"Yes I'm aware, but everyone needs downtime, and if anyone asks you can just say you're, I don't know, collecting intel or something?"

 

Alec can't believe that he's going to do this, but honestly he's itching for a little action, and seeing as he's 97% sure this is a trap he figures what the hell.

 

"Okay, text me the time and address that you want me to be there, and I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Great! I can't remember the last time I got to witness someone seeing Star Wars for the first time" said Raphael, voice filled with glee. "I'll see you tomorrow shadowhunter!" He finished, and hung up immediately.

 

Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared at it once again. If not for the texts displayed, he would have believed he'd dreamed the whole thing up. Speaking of which, he opened the last text that had come through.

 

/7:00, don't be late./

 

Looks like tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!!! Dialogue heavy of course. Ah well, it's only up from here! My tumblr is silklegend.tumblr.com I spend a lot of time crying over pretty people there.


End file.
